cause i told my mom about you
by the goshdarn batman
Summary: He may or may not regret letting her go / Austin asks his mom for advice. One-shot.


|| cause I told my mom about you ||

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Um..." he took a deep breath, "I need some advice."

"Oh," she said, surprised that her son finally was asking for her advice, "sure hon. What about?" she gestured to the empty chair beside her.

Austin sat in the seat and neatly placed his hands in his lap, fiddling nervously. "Okay... So, I have a friend who is having," he paused, "Girl problems. And he was asking me for advice but I didn't know what to tell him, so I wanted to know what you think he should do."

"Okay," she replied, "I can do that. So, what is your friend's situation?"

"Well, there's this girl that he really_ really_ likes but I don't know if she still likes me-" his mom gave him a look, "I mean: _he_ doesn't know if she still likes _him_ back." He said quickly and winced, hoping to any higher power that she didn't catch his mistake.

"Austin, honey. Is this 'friend' that you're talking about you?" She cocked her eyebrow and placed her hand gently on his folded ones.

"Pfft! Whattt? No! Why would you think that?" At the look she gave him, he knew she wasn't convinced in the slightest, "Okay, so maybe I am this 'friend', but I still really need some advice!"

"I'll still be happy to give you my insight, but isn't this usually a thing you would ask one of your close friends? Like Ally! Why don't you ask for her advice?" She asked, truly skeptic as to why her son actually wanted girl advice from her.

He avoided eye contact with her for a few seconds before she figured it out.

Her eyes widened in excitement, "Ally! She's the one you really _really_ like!"

Now, you might be wondering as to why his mom was acting this way when you would've thought that she knew about their prior short term - very short term - romantic relationship. But, the thing was that Austin never told his parents about what happened the week that the whole 'Auslly' thing unraveled. So she had a sure, valid reason to be surprised and excited.

"Um... Maybe?" he gave a nervous smile.

"Really?" She squealed excitedly, "Auslly is actually happening!"

"Weeeelllll... Auslly actually happened already before..."

"What? Really? When?" She asked curiously.

He hesitated, "After Ally's mom came back from Africa, me and Ally sang a duet at Ms. Dawson's book release party and after we got off stage we might've... kissed?" he gave his mom a worried look, wondering how she would react to just finding out what her son has been hiding from her.

She was quiet for a minute and then, "I'm so happy for you! But why do you need the advice if you've already got the girl?" She questioned.

"Um... Well, that's the thing," he answered, "We tried the dating thing but when we went on our first date, uh..." he started twiddling his thumbs, "Things got a little awkward. It was like we could barely make conversation with each other!" He said, exasperated, and slouched in his chair.

"Oh, honey," she gave her son a sympathetic look, and waited for him to continue.

"So then, after the whole disaster that was the song pitch for the Butch and Bitey movie, we, uh, we both agreed to breakup and just stay friends and partners. Always." he said, saying the last part more to himself. With a sad expression on his face, he looked back into his mothers eyes pleadingly, showing her how much he wanted - needed - her advice.

"Did you really want to break up?" she asked him, but before he could answer, she added, "And answer truthfully." She furrowed her brows.

"Okay," he sighed, "maybe I didn't want to break up with her. But, I was kinda scared that if we continued with it, then broke up later on, we would lose the great relationship that we had before. _Also_, Ally was looking at me and I just couldn't say no," he fisted his hands and placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his knuckles, showcasing a blank expression.

Mimi took some time to carefully form her words, "Well, then maybe you two should try harder," She didn't mean to make that sound harsh at all, but from what she observed, she noticed that Austin had never been happier ever since Ally had come into his life. Smiling more, singing more, eating twice as many pancakes when she thought he couldn't scarf down any more. He even made more of an effort to improve in school (she assumed that he was trying to impress the lovely brunette). She just wanted her only son to be happy and he was his happiest when he was with Ally.

"But what if she doesn't like me anymore? It's been half a year! She's probably moved on," he sighed, "I even told her to."

Now cue the confused look, "If you still like her, why did you tell her to move on?"

"Because," he replied, "... I don't know! She didn't seem at her happiest when she was 'hung up' on me. I just want her to be happy with someone where the relationship will work out."

"And who ever says that your relationship wouldn't work out?"

"The date!" He threw his hands up in frustration, "It was so awkward! We couldn't even write songs! What can I do? I can't stop thinking about her, but asking her out again is out of the question."

"As much as I want to tell you what to do about this, I shouldn't. All I really need to say is to follow your heart." She stood up, Austin following suit and they embraced,

"I'm sorry I couldn't be as helpful as you hoped."

"No, mom," he said pulling away, "You're amazing. That was exactly what I needed to hear. I love you."

She smiled, "Aw, honey, I love you too." And she pinched his cheek.

He laughed, "Well, I gotta go work on a song now," he said and headed up the stairs, towards his room.

"What's the song going to be about?" She asked.

He only turned around and smiled widely.

That's all she needed to see to know exactly what was on his mind.

|a|

They walked into the practice room. Austin was beaming, having regained his confidence. He needed to stop worrying about what other people thought of him. He loved - and will forever love - performing and no one could discourage him to do anything but that.

"So, you told your mom about me?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and closed the door behind her.

He blushed and turned to face her, "Uh... yeah... She was really - I don't know how to put it - happy, excited? It was kinda embarrassing..."

"I think it was kinda," she blushed, "cute? I don't know."

"And I think it's cute when you blush," he sported his signature grin that he reserved for a select others (aka Ally, sometimes Dez or Trish, but mostly Ally) and watched as her face turned redder.

There was a comfortable silence for awhile. "I really like you, still," he said, killing the silence, "If you couldn't tell by the song..."

"I could kinda tell," She smiled, "And I might, kinda, also like you too," he smiled wide, "still."

His smile grew, more than he thought physically possible, but not in the creepy Joker way. Then it faded, "But what are we going to do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Getting together might not be the best idea, because of the last time..."

Then, the familiar words that he told Dez flashed in his memory.

"You can't just quit something because it seems hard." He uttered.

"Huh?" She asked, clearly confused by his mumbled words.

"Dez. When we were comforting him in the practice room, I told him to not quit because things got hard," he looked into her eyes, "That's what we should do, not quit on us."

"So," she began, "you want to try 'us' again?"

He nodded frantically, "Yes, more than anything."

Her eyes flew to the ground, not saying a word.

"Do you want to try 'us' again?" He asked, hurt that she hadn't said anything yet.

She locked eyes with him, "Of course I want to get back together with you! But, I'm just-"

He cut her off, "-Scared?" She hesitantly nodded, "I am too. But if we made a pros and cons list - and I know how much you love your pros and cons lists," she nodded in agreement, "the pros outweigh the cons! I can't stop thinking about how much better things would be if we got together! The world will be brighter, pizza will taste better, goats will look cuter!"

"Where'd that come from?" She asked, because really, goats?

"I don't know, but it's true! When we were together, for those short few days, I was a lot happier, and I'm a pretty happy person in general. And don't even think about denying the fact that you were just as happy! Happier than me, even!"

"Okay," she said, "I'll admit that I was extremely happy when we were dating, but what if we break up again and we won't be able to write songs or go back to our friendship? I can't just not have you in my life!"

"And I need you in my life too," he said and took her hand in his, "but my mom gave me some amazing advice. She told me to follow my heart, and right now my heart is telling me to kiss you." He took a step closer to her.

She took a deep breath and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes that she grew to love over the years, "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

He beamed but soon his lips were occupied with hers.

|b|

**A/N**: I've been working on this for around two weeks but I put it off and I really wanted to get it out before the new episode came out. So sorry if it seemed rushed. And I know that this will never happen, but a girl can dream, right? Btw's: I like constructive criticism.


End file.
